


the safety of a never-ending blessing

by smartatbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sex, The X Factor Era, fuck i cried writing this, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis' and harry's story from x factor, simon isnt as mean in this as in real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartatbh/pseuds/smartatbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has always had a deep infatuation with the boy he met while taking a wee. he has always had an interest in him after "oops" and "hi". he never labeled himself as 'gay' or even 'bisexual' but after the encounter, well he may have to reconsider that.</p><p>as soon as he saw this older boy he could feel his cheeks heating. the world went in slow motion when he saw him. may sound cheesy but at that time he could only see this boy. this adorable, unknown boy named louis tomlinson.</p><p>louis always knew he was different. he never knew how to describe it besides that he just didn't like girls, yet he didn't like guys. but his world changed when he saw harry. it was like harry put color in his world of black and white.</p><p>neither of them knew it, but they would soon mean so much to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> hi so this is a small thing i wanted to write for awhile. i've been getting help from my friend wankerville and um yeah shes great go check her out pls have a nice day and i hope u enjoy reading this. (lower case intended)

louis and harry were both exhilarated when simon said they would be in a quintet together. they both watched each other intently since then, until harry broke the silence. it went a little like this:

harry: "hi, i'm harry,"

louis: "louis,"

harry: "i uh- like your outfit today..."

louis: "yeah thanks, haz."

harry: "'haz?'"

louis: "just a, um, nickname yanno?" he also blushed,which is now harry's favorite color.

harry: "i like it, lou."

they then grinned at each other, nodded awkwardly, and parted ways.

 

the pair grew immensely closer to one another in the short time period before the group was formed. they didn't want their friendship to be very public, because they truthfully were shy towards others' clouded thoughts on the joined duo.

louis knew very well that he didn't like harry as just a friend. and with harry, the feeling was mutual. people started to pick up on their... "friendship" when simon announced they will be competing together, accompanied by three other boys. the hug, the world-known hug. they didn't really "plan" the hug, nor did harry on the topic of asking louis to go on a date with him, to a small cafe he used to go to and read, it just kind of happened...

 

simon was very disappointed in the two boys when he heard they were unofficially official. not because he was homophobic, oh no, just, well, he wasn't entirely sure why they wouldn't make their relationship public. the whole band knew about it before louis and harry wanted them to. hell, the whole house knew about it before they were supposed to. before harry and louis told them all.

they only knew before hand because of louis' and harry's unsubtle kisses in very unsubtle corners.

 

now they were back in the band's room and are laying on harry's bed while the other boy's are out with the other participants on the xfactor.

"haz?" louis whispers in his boyfriend's ear while interlocking their hands.

"yes boo?" the younger boy responds with a content sigh escaping his mouth.

"is this weird?" louis pauses and raises his eyebrow, "like our ages? sixteen and eighteen?"

"yes, but i'm perfectly fine with that, lou, our age doesn't define our relationship, our need for each others' touch, presence and love defines our relationship." harry says quietly, slowly and hoarsely, due to the tiredness in his body.

now louis and harry haven't been dating for long at all, but they both know that they don't-nor probably ever will- have a normal relationship. not because they are gay, but because their feelings for one another are so drastic, and the fact that they; as a band; are getting very popular, very quickly.

 

louis has already received hate in the month that they have been on the show.

"he will never be as good as the other boys"

"he sounds like a girl"

louis hasn't been his happy, usual self, which affected the band and the fans. you could see it in the video diaries. yeah, he was still goofy, but he just seemed out of everything. he cuddled up to harry more in the diaries, which nobody except simon really complained about, because they aren't living up to their word about keeping their relationship secret. most people are on to louis and harry, suspicion is rising throughout the young fans' minds- who are old enough to know when two people are clearly, and deeply, in love.

harry was mainly affected by louis' mood swings. he was confused was all. one minute his loving boyfriend would be in a bad mood and the next he would cuddle him and tell him he loved him.

yes. louis told harry he loved him. it wasn't a way-cute way, but it was special.

louis and harry were on a date, which usually took place on saturdays, because then they can have a long night to themselves to talk and kiss and cuddle and just learn even more about each other.

they were going on a walk, hand in hand, to a park near the xfactor house. harry being the child at heart that louis loves to death, asked his boyfriend to swing him on the swing. they swung for hours on end. underdogs, swing jumps, any game you can imagine that involved a swing and two people, took place that night. it was cheesy but perfect for the two young boys.

louis went under harry's swing and stopped him by just holding on to the swing chains carefully, making sure not to have his boyfriend smash into him and hurt one of them. louis kissed harry's cheeks and forehead softly and then proceeded to lick his nose. it was their thing.

"you look amazing tonight, harold,"

"lewis!" harry groaned and leaned his head on louis' shoulder, "i told you not to call me that!"

"you know i'm just doing it to tease you, you know i wouldn't actually do it to make you feel bad, right? 'love you too much to do that,"

harry and louis immediately blushed softly and looked at each other.

"i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to say that! i-it just slipped, i swear!" louis stammers on his own words as he sticks his hands inside of his sweater sleeves, as if the cloth he was grasping in his fragile, cold, pink fingers would protect him from the world.

"it's okay," harry giggled at him.

"really? n-no freaking out? no telling me i'm stupid? no telling me you don't love me back?"

harry took a long breath before responding. "louis, I don't love you back, not yet. well i really don't know. i think i love you, but it's confusing because i really like you, and my heart races and drops completely to my ass every morning when i wake up cuddled on your stomach, and i can't stop smiling when you kiss me, even though i have morning breath. but this is new to me. i don't know if this is love or if i just really really fucking like you. i've never experienced romantic love before, louis. and i'm sorry i can't tell you right now if i love you for sure, but if you love me i am completely okay with that and i am so happy you love me, it's unreal."

louis waits for harry to catch his breath before kissing him softly and slowly, feeling harry's soft, pink lips on his, savoring the moment that he told his boyfriend he loved him. they break the kiss and lean on each others foreheads.

"just know i will wait for you, i won't pressure you to find out your feelings, i won't pressure you to love me back. it may take you a year from now to love me back, or to even have the slightest idea that you love me back, but whenever that time is, just remember that i have loved you since i was eighteen.


	2. Chapter 2

the whole xfactor house had a small "party" that weekend. a party for everyone's success so far. it wasn't like a highschool party, it was just small, nobody got drunk. especially not harry or his bandmates. well, besides louis, to harry's dismay. 

they were currently all in a circle, chit-chatting. harry had to admit, he was having a lot of fun, and the fact that he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap, while the older boy's arms wrap around his boyfriend, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, or sneaking a few pecks here and there. 

harry's favorite moment of the night had to be just watching louis. admiring him. looking at his beautiful, preppy boyfriend, harry loved it when they could be themselves in public. he loved when they didn't have to act like they wanted other women in the house. he loved it when they could freely be "hazza and lou-bear"

the two lovers were whispering to each other when someone asked the most embarrassing question.

"so, louis... how did you and harry meet exactly?"

everyone noticed both boys' faces shade red in the poorly lit room. besides zayn, and obviously louis and harry, nobody knew how the two met; they only knew that they had before they were put into their group.

"well... um, it's a long story, i don't think we should waste your time telling you a cheesy story,"

and surprisingly, it was the bubbly, open boy who said that. he probably just didn't want to admit he was dating a boy who peed on him.

"no, lou, it's fine," harry said quietly, before straightening up in louis' lap. "it's not cheesy, it's kind of weird, and really embarrassing on both of our parts."

"well, i was in the bathroom at the urinal, yanno, just doing my business, when this guy started to use the urinal next to me."

"might i add that there were many urinals open at the time," zayn interferred. harry threw an empty cup at him with a slight blush.

"yeah, yeah," he sighed, "i went to the one right next to lou, i have no idea why, but i just did. anyways, we were both peeing and i.. i may have accidentally, like-"

"he fucking peed on me, guys."

"he what?!" niall laughs boisterously.

"his pee splashed on me" 

"oh my gosh this is bloody hilarious tell me more, please!" niall sat on the floor before them and propped his head on his knees, waiting like a puppy to be told the story of harry and louis.

 

after the party, zayn and liam were helping clean up, and nobody knew where niall was. the two boys were in their room, watching some telly, each boy slightly drunk from the remainder of the party.

"louis, sit back," harry said quietly, pushing his boyfriend's back on the headboard.

"what are you doing?" louis asks.

"shh, just let me do this, please." he took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves, before sitting on louis' lap. his legs were on either side of louis' thighs, both boys took in a deep, shaky breath.

"harry? w-what are you doing?" louis quietly murmurs, not needing to speak any louder, considering their close proximity. the younger boy's hands traveled up louis' chest, to his neck; where one stopped; and to the left side of his jaw, where he caressed gently using his thumb.

"trust me, please lou," harry's voice came out as a low meek as he leaned in to louis. their lips connected and both boys' breathe hitched. harry kissed louis slowly, softly, deeply.

louis leaned up some, trying to dominate harry in the sweet kiss, but was stopped by harry softly nibbling on his bottom lip. louis opened his eyes to be met with harry's emerald eyes, and soft rosy cheeks.

harry was new to this, yes, but he didn't want his older boyfriend to be left in the dust in the relationship, just because he himself was an inexperienced 16 year-old.

"holy shit, harry, what was that?" louis let out an exasperated moan.

"oh my god did i do something wrong?" the green eyed boy panics, looking apologetically to the slightly smaller boy.

"no, please, do it again," louis presses his lips back on harry's, kissing him harder than before, yet savoring his soft, plump lips.

they kiss for a couple of minutes; appreciating each other, and enjoying the feeling of the others lips on their own; before harry pulls apart. he takes a shaky deep breath and starts to kiss down louis' neck slowly and easily, hoping that his neck wasn't off limits.

"oh my god, harry," louis softly moaned and stretched his neck to the left side.

harry decided to kiss on the crook of his neck, sucking and occasionally biting down on the soft skin, making louis a moaning mess until harry pulls back, admiring the mark he left on his boyfriend's skin.

louis kissed harry with relish before slowly leaning him back on the bed, making him lay on the bed sheets, looking like an angel on clouds. his angel.

"you're so fucking hot when you do that, harry." louis says as he comes in between harry's bent legs. he leans down and touches his lips with his slightly, before leaning up. he kept doing it, going down as if to kiss harry, then leaning up- barely even touching his lips.

harry cautiously bucked his hips up, making slight contact with louis' groin. they both moaned slightly, into one another's' neck. "bloody hell, lou," he squeaks before continuing to grind his hips up to louis'.

"fuck, no harry hold on, i want to do something for you," louis whispered before kissing him, then he slowly started to unbutton harry's loose jeans.

harry's head fell on the pillow softly, a soft blush creeping up on his neck for the millionth time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo here is another short chapter lmao im so tired but i also rlly want to continue this story so here is something just to satisfy myself.
> 
> if youre reading this add me on snapchat!! it's tara_smart

harry was laying on his bed, kissing his sweet, sweet louis, when he grimaced.

"you taste like cum"

"you love it, haz." louis chuckled deeply, then kissed his boy's nose.

"i do, indeed."

 

harry figured out soon enough, that he did love louis. he loved louis so much, and it wasn't the blowjob that made him realize this; even though is was a bloody good blowjob.

harry stayed up later that night, much later than louis did, admiring the boy who was on his chest, cuddled up to him and sleeping soundly, occasionally letting out a soft snore. he watched his beloved boyfriend sleep, staring at the boy fondly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky and had found a beautiful boy who he could be himself with, and who he could just admire oh so much. 

you see, harry has had crushes, and he has had his first kiss, but he never liked someone as much as he liked louis. louis was different than the other crushes. he remembered when his mum told him that she knew when she loved his dad when she could see them having a family with him. harry has never seen that with anybody. besides louis, of course. if this whole famous thing didn't work out, he wanted to be with louis still. he wanted to be friends with zayn, liam and niall still. he wanted to be happy still. he wanted to be loved still, and he wanted to be in love still.

 

harry really liked simon. he was nice to them and he was okay with their relationship, but ever since harry and louis distinctly said they wanted their relationship to be concealed from the fans, simon was getting more strict, and so was everybody else. 

"you wanted your relationship to be a secret, and you aren't doing a good job of it," they would say. they didn't do what they said. they wanted to live in the moment, so they did.

everything was going well for harry and louis. they were so in love and so happy. then interviewers started asking about them. asking about their girlfriends. they didn't know what to say. 

"no girlfriend yet, louis?" an interviewer would say.

"no. not yet."

"i hope you find the lucky lady soon."

but that's the thing, louis didn't want a lady. he didn't need a lady. he had the one who he wanted, who he needed and who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. he had his harry. and it was so bloody difficult not to say a simple "no, i'm gay actually," or just to say that he and harry were dating. he didn't understand why he couldn't.

"it's only temporary until you're out."

"then why can't we come out?"

"it's not the right time, louis,"

"how will the fans react, harry?"

 

sweet lips, rushed touches, and strangled moans were what kept them together after interviews or performances. they had to learn how to reassure each other they still loved each other after denying their relationship, or acting like they loved another. they had to learn how to give invisible kisses. invisible kisses sadly started in late xfactor, slightly before they got voted off. on stage, or in their video diaries, they could still touch and interact, but not as much as they used to. they still did as much as they could, even if that means that they would get in trouble. 

later, on tour, more and more fans could tell that their relationship wasn't just a friendly one. they made a name for the two boys, which was music to louis' ears. larry stylinson.

larry stylinson was everywhere, headlines, social media, it was with them, and in their hearts. always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my friend kayla for being there for me and for loving me. thank you. i love you so so much. i cant wait to meet you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look another short ass chapter

they just got done performing. harry was admiring louis, like always.

"thank you,"

"for what?" louis laughed, "i didn't do anything,"

"thank you for being my blessing."

"harry, i am not a blessing."

"you are. you are my never-ending blessings. you make me so happy. i love you,"

louis hugged his boy, put his head in the crook of his neck, inhaled the beautiful scent of his boy. he would have put the scent in a bottle and kept it. he should have. he took a content breathe out. "i love you too, so so much, my sweet boy."

"i'm sorry that we can't do this in public,"

"it's fine. as long as i love you, and as long as i have you, and as long as you love me as well, i'm okay. i'm okay with this."

louis wasn't kidding when he said that. harry was louis' whole world. louis loved harry with all of his heart. harry made him unbelievably happy, and he wouldn't have changed who he was in love with for the world. he would have dropped the whole famous life to be with harry, if he had to. he would've done anything for him. he just hoped his feelings were reciprocated. 

 

"louis do you like this? i like it, but do you? i asked lou to do them, and i don't know how i feel about the color." harry said with light pink cheeks. he pulled his hands in front of louis cautiously, slowly. his nails were a beautiful shade of blue, and small, white glitter sprinkled here and there on them. louis gasped.

"harry! they are beautiful! better than when my mum gets her's done, or the girls!"

"you like them?" harry sheepishly whispered.

"yes of course, they look bloody lovely, love."

"harry! mate, those are really nice, but why did you do them? like, you can, but why lad?" zayn rushed, slowly getting quieter and more shy through-out his words.

"i always saw my mum and gemma doing them, or i always went with them, and thought i should try it, really."

"they look amazing? did you do it?"

"no, lou did them," louis said, and wrapped his arm around harry's waist, protectively.

"she is one talented lady, i'm going to go praise her for this amazing work." and then he left.

harry's head was down, uncontrollably smiling. he lifted his hands once more and admired them, before he said, "d'ya really like 'em?"

"'course love, i love them almost as much as i love you."

"you guys better start loving him back," harry mumbled to his nails, as he wiggled them.

louis just stared fondly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have a boy that pretty, that amazing, any where near as lovely as his harry was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter since i feel bad but my cousins are up yay

harry and louis moved in together. it was a dream come true to both of the boys, and to the others.

"we dont have to see you make-out anymore?"

"i suppose not, sadly," louis responded to niall.

"get your stuff and go then!"

obviously niall was excited that he didn't have to be cautious wherever he went, but he did truly miss louis and harry when they moved out.

louis and harry missed him, as well. even though they were always busy.

even if they were just sitting on the couch and catching up on a new series they were watching, their minds and thoughts were still bubbled of one another. they never could quite get the other out of their minds.

 

harry seemed off. really off. 

"love, are you okay?"

"yeah, i'm alright, why?"

"you just seem off today, are you sure you're okay?"

"i don't know, simon is being weird and is making me do things."

"what kinds of things, if you don't mind me asking?"

"he... he wants me to date someone,"

"who?"

"taylor,"

"c'mon, be more specific than that, harry"

"taylor swift, louis, jesus!"

"you've got be fucking with me."

 "i'm sorry,"

"harry, you have nothing to be sorry about," louis whispers as he kisses harry's cheek delicately, as if harry would break if he did it too hard.

"i have to act like i'm dating her, i'm tired of this, and i know that you don't like taylor."

"you don't like her either,"

"she's nice, lou,"

"she's  _nice?"_  louis snorts. "are we talking about the same taylor?"

"yes, lou,"

_"are you sure?"_

"yes, lou,"

"this is impossible, she has only been a bloody bitch to me, she can't possibly be  _nice,"_ louis starts.

harry got closer to louis on the couch, and laid his head on his chest. he looked out the window. pitch black. time flew by when louis and harry were louisandharry. which could have been a good thing, but that just meant that they didn't have as much time together as they wanted. 

"-she is an actual monster, harry, we must change who you're going out with, well not me, because i love you, let's not change this, but who you're 'going out with'-"

"goodnight, louis," harry sighs.

"no, not godnight yet, we have to call simon right now,"

harry leaned up and kissed louis quickly, sleepily. "goodnight, louis" he said softly after he laid back down on his boy. 

louis sighed, only have content from the kiss, "goodnight, love bug."

 -

harry woke up in an empty bed. he smelled tea. minutes later he stretched and got dressed, well  _half-_ dressed, in only his pants and a t-shirt. 

louis liked the sight.

"c'mon, lou, you're making tea right now, this can wait, you'll start a fire,"

"but you just look so good in that, i can't kepp my hands off of you for that long,"

"louis-"

"shhh, let me just love on my good boy," he then kissed harry's jaw, and lightly sucked on him.

harry loved it when louis called him a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was short :)


End file.
